Fond Memories
by Aqua
Summary: TreizeWufei Treize reflects on his relationship with the Chinese pilot.


Fond Memories by Aqua

Treize shifted upon his bed, turning on his side and wrapping his arms around the warm body sleeping next to his own. He couldn't help the smile that came to his lips as he gazed down at the beautiful boy beside him. The object of his most passionate fantasies, also his most passionate enemy, was sleeping soundly next to him after a long round of satisfying love making.

The Oz leader couldn't remember the last time he had felt so content. Well, actually, he could. The last time Wufei had slipped into his room, into his life, and after a fierce battle of swords into his bed. The Chinese pilot was like no one else that Treize had ever met in all his life. He was smart, yet gullible. He was calm, yet easily roused. He had determination and pride that couldn't be matched. His masculine beauty was of a rare quality, and Treize appreciated the tactile feel of his silken bronzed skin.

They were enemies by nature. They both knew this fact. Yet, here, in this room, when in each others arms, they were only Wufei and Treize. Two men who needed love and comfort. No war, no pasts, no sides that had to be fought for. They were here for each other, their kisses and caresses belonging to the other, and their very lives living for the other.

It almost scared Treize sometimes. Hell, it did scare him. The amount of emotion he felt for Wufei wasn't going to be good come the future, yet he found that he couldn't keep himself from feeling it. Wufei knew all the secrets to his body, to his mind and heart and soul. The two of them trusted each other with their weaknesses, and both knew that there would never be a day when that trust was betrayed.

Even during combat they were able to leave their lives separate. The leader of Oz, Treize Khushrenada and Gundam Pilot Chang Wufei were deadly enemies who sought to destroy each other. And even though they battled fiercely between each other, their moments alone in Treize's room were something entirely different. The attraction between them had always been there, right from the first moment the two had faced off. It had built and built until Treize had been unable to deny his emotions any longer.

He'd always kept his emotions hidden, for it was always the best way to deal with others.  
Yet, the man recalled with a small smile, that night he had behaved purely on instinct. He'd been sitting on his chair, enjoying a drink, thinking about his lonely lifestyle. There were many people that would jump into bed with him, but Treize didn't want that type of relationship his entire life. More importantly, a certain enemy pilot was taking up more and more of his thoughts.

Then, almost as though materializing out of his mind, Wufei had appeared at his window.  
His sword was in hand and he was demanding a challenge. Treize was never one to pass up an opportunity. He laid the challenge out for the Chinese pilot, who was so certain of his victory that he agreed.

That was the first night they'd slept together. The deal, as was their usual deal for several weeks after that, was if Treize won then Wufei would stay with him for the night. If Wufei won, he had permission to kill Treize without a struggle. The young pilot had never won any of their matches yet. It had surprised him when Wufei had shown up at his home one day without a sword in his hand. There had been long moments of silence. Then, with one swift curse, Wufei had almost launched at him and planted their lips together.

The most amazing night of his life had been that night, the Chinese pilot willingly in his arms. The fondest memory he held close was the night that dawned their true relationship.  
Although it had taken a long time for Wufei to admit his love, and Treize to admit his own, they had never doubted such things between each other.

Treize traced his hands along Wufei's cheek, marveling in the feel of the skin below the pads of his fingers. Who would have thought that a soldier in the midst of war could keep their skin that silken?

Reaching forward, Treize gave his sleeping lover a gentle kiss on the forehead. The young pilot gave a sigh and cuddled closer even in his sleep. Or maybe, Treize thought to himself as he absently rubbed his lips against the place he had just kissed, maybe these were his fondest memories. 


End file.
